Black Order Daycare
by Alice2795
Summary: One day, Allen sent a letter to Reever, telling him that both he and Lenalee needed his and the others' help to hide certain two things. Rated T for Cross's language...
1. Chapter 1: Return

**This is the story that I've found while reading. It's a really nice story so I wanted to share it to you guys. You can thank** **KingAkatsuki13** **for writing this. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or this story.**

Chapter 1: Return 

Two people walked side by side down a dirt road in the middle of the English country side. They both wore black uniforms with red trimmings. Their destination? Why London of course. It's where their organization's HQ was stationed. These two people were exorcists and their names were Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee.

For even though the Earl was dead as was most of the Noah, except the Kamelot family. High ranking Akuma still lived on and continued to create armies of the demonic creatures forged from tortured souls Because of this the Black Order lives on, and as for Allen and Lenalee they were sent on a yearlong mission to find more innocence and possible future exorcists. But now they were headed home.

"Allen-kun." spoke up the green haired girl looking up from a bundle she was cuddling.

"Hai Lenalee?" he answered with his gentlemen smile. He too was carrying a bundle close to him.

"Do you think Reever will get the letter before we arrive?" she implied to the white haired young man.

"I believe he will. Besides what's the worst that could happen if he doesn't get it?" Allen asked her slightly forgetting the reason he sent this special letter that they were talking about.

"Umm…Nii-sama could try to kill you for umm well you know." the Chinese exorcist stated with a massive blush growing straight across her face. Allen's face also grew red with realization. The two were clearly so embarrassed that steam was rising from out of their clothing.

"A…An…Anyway it will be nice to get back home won't it Allen-kun?" Lenalee managed to stutter out.

"Yeah…home." Allen said in a relaxed/happy tone. After a few minute more of walking down the road, Allen slipped his right hand into Lenalee's left hand. Lenalee blushed at this, not expecting him to do something like that while they both carried a special bundle.

"Allen-kun…"

Hearing her speak his name in her soft and loving way once more, he turned to see her lean in and plant her lips on his. Both fighters of God stopped in their tracks as they deepened their kiss. It had been several months since both confessed their feelings to each other after an unexpected incident.

 _*Flash back*_

 _10 months earlier, Somewhere in Romania._

A storm was blowing a hard gale, as the two exorcists made their way to an old Inn/Tavern. They were passing though to see if any innocence and accommodators were around as well as Akuma that needed exterminating. Unfortunately for the two the trip to the small village they were in had been a waste of time. No such luck for the two heroes.

They quickly ran up to the door as the storm grew fiercer. Allen being the gentlemen he was opened the door for the Chinese girl and let her in first were he quickly followed. When he entered he saw the tavern was filled with villagers all drinking happily.

"Here Lenalee let me take your coat for you." Allen said in his gentlemen ways as he took the soaking wet clothing from the green haired girl and hung it next to his on a coat rack. He then walked her over to the bar counter. Though they in our time would be considered underage in our day and time, they lived in the eighteen hundreds where things were different.

"Well, Well if it isn't our brave exorcists?" cheerfully welcomed the bar tender as he cleaned out a shot glass.

"Good evening Shiven-san." the two teens smiled back to the chubby man.

"You know you two just came in at the best time." Shiven said as he finished wiping out the glass.

"Why's that?" Allen asked; his interest perked. The jolly chubby man smiled as he raised his hands in the air.

"Why it's New Years! Didn't you know that?" the man said. The villagers all raised their mugs, while cheering in celebration. That's when people started dancing up on top of the tables. The white haired and green haired teens just smiled at this. When they turned back to the bartender he was holding out two mugs of Ale.

"Come on and drink with us. They're on the house."

"Arigato Shiven-san." Lenalee said as she took the mug and gulped down the foaming liquid.

"Lenalee are you okay with just drinking like this?" Allen questioned his good friend.

"Oh Allen-kun it's just a few drinks and New years. What's the worst that could happen?" she asked naively.

"Yeah I guess you're right Lenalee." Allen commented as he too took his mug and began chugging down the drink.

-

 _The next morning…_

-

The storm was still ragging on outside. Claps of thunder rolled across the sky; while lighting split the sky in two. Lenalee was sleeping more soundly then she ever had in her life. No nightmares of death and destruction. No; just a dreamless deep sleep that she had been most thankful for. But unfortunately that sleep ended with the biggest clap of thunder yet. She woke with a startled jump. Her shoulder length green hair flowing around as she looked around shocked at the thunder.

"…Oh it was just the thunder. I didn't think the storm would still going on." She sighed as she stared out the window. But then she felt something weird as she sat up in bed. She put her hand to chest and felt her naked breasts. She moved her hand lower until she realized she was stark naked in the bed.

"N…Nani?" she asked herself as she wondered what had happened last night.

"Nggghhhuummm." mumbled something to her as she felt it turn over in the covers. She turned her head slowly as the view of a patch white hair filled her eyes. Lenalee's pupils quickly shrunk to mere dots, as she came to realize that Allen Walker lay in bed next to her, also completely naked.

Allen turned over once more this time his face looking towards Lenalee. His eyes slowly opened to see her looking down at him. Him thinking it was a dream slowly closed his eyes once more. However Timcapy who'd been hiding in his coat pocket sprung out and bit down on his master's ear sp he would get up. (And yes Tim did record all of the night's events)

"YEEEOWWW! Tim! I'm gonna freaking…" shouted the crown clown owner to the golem before a small voice reached his ears.

"Al-Allen-kun…"

Allen turned to face the green haired of his affection staring at him with biggest blush on her face he had ever seen. He then processed that she was naked, before sensing that he was as well.

"Lenalee…"

"Allen-kun….I..I think we…may…have..."

"Ummm…..yeah." he finished for her. She then stood up, with sheets wrapped around her and walked off to the bathroom. Allen sat in the bed with a look of pure confusion and worry on his face, as he heard the water of the shower start to run.

 _'Fuck…I knew we shouldn't have had those drinks last night. Now Lenalee thinks I'm sort of pervert and all that.'_ Allen then turned his head to see Tim flying around with the biggest grin on his small body.

"If you recorded any of last night you had better delete it right now." he threatened the golden ball with wings as he activated his claw. Just as he stood up to kill the little ball of fun, Lenalee walked out of the bathroom, this time a towel covering her.

Her first sight was Allen out of bed with his Crown Clown claw out and ready to attack Timcapy. But that's not what she was really interested in. For Allen had yet to wrap anything around his waist, and she gained sight of the thing that became her body's intruder the previous night. She instantly gained a nosebleed seeing it and tried to hide it as best she could. Allen quickly deactivated his innocence and wrapped the covers around his form.

"L-Lenalee…I" began the sixteen year old, but was cut off by her raising her hand, while she was turned around wiping the blood from her nose.

"Allen-kun if you apologize about last night I will not speak to you for a month." was the only sentence that came from her mouth. Allen was about to say something when the concept of her words registered in his brain.

"Huh?"

Lenalee sighed at the boy's cluelessness and repeated the sentence in slow "If you apologize. About last night. I. Will not. Speak to you. For a month."

"Y…you mean…You actually…" Allen stuttered. Lenalee just giggled at his reaction.

"Allen-kun…Shh…" she said with a wink and walked up right next to him. She sat him down on the bed and sat next to him.

"Allen-kun, look last night…we had drunk sex. It's as simple as that. Now mind you it's not how I wanted to confess to you and…" she was stopped from continuing when Allen kissed her full on the lips. The Chinese girl was at first shocked, but melted into the white haired boys passionate lips.

After a minute, they broke apart, with Allen saying one sentence, "Lenalee, I love you too."

 _*End flash back*_

The two bundles that the two were holding began to squirm around as they were squeezed together unintentionally by the two kissing exorcists. Allen and Lenalee realized this and quickly separated, and began to the rock each of their bundles in their arms.

"I can't believe we forgot we were holding them." Allen said as he shushed the bundle as a few small sniffles came from it.

"Gomen nasai Eleezibeth-chan." Allen whispered to the tiny infant wrapped within the blanket. After a moment the girl stopped sniffling and looked at Allen. Within seconds she started giggling and reaching for Allen. The baby girl Allen held had grey eyes and a few strands of green hair growing in.

As for Lenalee, she too had managed to stop the infant girl she was carrying to stop crying.

"That's a good girl Allison." Lenalee sing songed to the girl as she let the girl hug her index finger. This girl had silver hair growing in and had Lenalee's eyes.

Minutes later the two lovers were back to walking down the road, both infant girls asleep in their arms. Allen and Lenalee were each looking at the child they held.

"Hard to believe isn't it Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked him.

"What? The fact that we're the fact the parent's of these two beautiful twin girls? If so then yes." he smiled.

You see that night at the tavern didn't just allow Allen and Lenalee to confess to each other. But nine months after words gave them the greatest gift of all. Twin baby girls, Allison and Eleezibeth Walker/Lee. It had been the happiest moment for the two since the end of the Earl.

However despite the happiness these two gave their parents. They did bring a new problem to the equation…Komui.

-

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" came a scream that vibrated throughout the entire Black Order headquarters. By now everyone in the building had grown used to the hourly crying of the head supervisor, Komui Lee.

"WWWAAAGGGHHH! I WANT MY LENALEE HOME! I WANT HER HOME NOW!" sobbed the thirty year old man as he rolled along the ground leavening a trail of tears behind him.

Reever and the rest of the Science Department did their best to ignore him as they were at the epicenter of the man's episode.

"Reever-san. Please tell me that Allen and Lenalee are almost home." begged  
Johnny as he looked at the Australian man. Reever sighed, "Don't worry Johnny."

The goatee man then pulled the glasses wearing man over to a corner away from their boss.

"Actually Johnny, I got a letter from them yesterday. It said they were back in the country and would be home in about a two days."

"REALLY?!" the otaku whisperedly shouted.

"Yeah…however there is one thing I need your help with. Krory-san and Miranda-san have already agreed. But now I just need you and Klaud-gensui's assistance."

"What about Komui, Lavi and Kanda?"

"Allen and Lenalee asked they don't know about this for awhile."

"Know what for awhile?" came the voice of the beautiful female general Klaud Nyne. Reever and Johnny spun around quickly to see the women and her simian innocence looking down on them.

"…K-Klaud-gensui?" they both stuttered.

"Before you ask what am, I doing here. I overheard my name being talked about. So what's going on?"

Reever then told her about how Allen and Lenalee were almost back home and of a plan that he needed help with.

"Alright so what is this plan?" Klaud inquired as she took a sip of tea.

"Umm well Allen and Lenalee asked me to hide two little things in one of their rooms until they can come up with a way to tell Komui."

"And what are these two things?" Klaud asked leaning towards the head of the science department. Johnny did the same.

"…these two…" he stuttered as he handed them a picture he got in the letter. It was a picture of the twins. Klaud took it from Reever and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do we have to be secretive about two infants?"

"Umm those are Allen and Lenalee's kids.

The photo fell from the women's hand and Johnny's glasses slid of his face.

"NANI!?" they both shouted at the orange haired man.

"Look they just told me they got drunk one night, did it and then had these two. And if Komui finds out Allen won't live to see his girl's next birthday."

"…" the scientist and General remained silent, but nodded their head in agreement.

"So you're in?" Reever asked filled with hope.

Once again the two nodded in agreement.

" here's the plan…."

-

 _Two days later_

-

Allen and Lenalee waited on the side of the enormous Church like building. The twins were growing restless of their parents just standing still and not doing anything.

"How much longer do we have to wait Allen-kun?" complained Lenalee as Allison continued to squirm around.

The portion of the wall next to Allen slid open before he could answer his love. They both looked inside to see Reever, Johnny, Miranda, Krory and Klaud waiting for them.

Tears filled up each member of the two parties as the saw each other once more after such a long separation.

"Allen! Lenalee!" cried Miranda as hugged each of them. The others too hugged them but not as deeply as the German women. But soon all of the attention went from the two teens to the two infants the carried.

"OH my…They…They're adorable!" squealed Miranda as she looked at their children. Klaud too went into a girly phase as she took in the sight of the month old babies. Krory was happy for the two; but in the back of his mind was crying.

 _'ELIADE! I WANTED TO MAKE A FAMILY WITH YOU!'_

"Ummm guys though I hate to break this very emotional reunion. We have to keep to the plan." sniffed Reever. He was trying to keep calm but seeing his friends after so long just failed completely.

"You're right. Here Reever-san. Just take them to my room. We'll be along shortly…that is if Komui doesn't go overboard." sweat dropped Allen as he handed one of his daughters to the head scientist. Lenalee then handed Allison over to  
Miranda. The group then retreated back into the secret passage.

Allen and Lenalee then walked over to the front entrance of the Headquarters. Instantly Allen had a pair of arms thrown around his neck.

"ALLEN!" shouted Road Kamelot as she hung from his neck. "Welcome back!" she chimed as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Road and Tyki mostly spent their time now assisting the Order hunting down the New Akuma, since the Earl died and were exorcized of their Noah(Also the 14th passed on after he helped defeat the Earl). Tyki as of now was in America on a lead of a high ranking akuma. Road however had heard a rumor of Allen returning home and waited for him.

"Hehe thanks Road." Allen said as he tried to pry his fan girl off him. Lenalee watching this got extremely jealous and activated her boots. The next thing Road knew she was knocked out against a pillar.

"Road if you love your life. You will never…and I mean never kiss Allen-kun AGAIN!" shouted the Chinese girl to the near unconscious girl.

Several Black Order personal were walking by when they saw the scene. But they were more interested in the two who stood in the doorway then the former Noah.

"I…Is that…them?" questioned one of the personal walking by.

"I..I think so." answered another.

The people passing by walked up to the two to confirm if the two most famous exorcists in the order had returned. Allen and Lenalee smiled as others joined the ever growing crowd to welcome home the two.

As more and more people joined the welcoming crowd, a low rumble could be felt. It soon grew bigger and bigger until the whole Cathedral like structure was shaking. Everyone turned to see Komui charging down the main hallway with waterfall tears, his arms outstretched to embrace his sister.

"LEEEEEEEENNNNNAAAAAALLLLLLEEEEEEE!" he screamed as he saw his siter for the first time in a year. The large crowd split like the Red Sea, allowing Komui a clear shot at his green haired sister.

Lenalee decided to give her brother this one glomp, being he hadn't seen her in so long. He crashed right into her, picked her up and swung her around like a rag doll in a massive bear hug.

"N…Nii-sama…it…it's good to… see you too." she managed to squeeze out as air was being deprived from her body.

"OHHHHHH! Lenalee! You're never leaving me again! No matter what those old farts at The Vatican say!" the Supervisor shouted to the heavens as he allowed his over reacted tears stream down his face.

Everyone just sweat dropped at this. Lenalee was easily getting embarrassed by this. Overhead on a balcony, overlooking the main lobby, three people watched the scene unfold below them.

"Hehehe, that Komui never ceases to amuse me. Eh, Yu-chan?" asked Lavi as he turned and smiled to the Japanese warrior. Only to have the long haired man, look back at him with deadly star eyes.

"I told you never to call me that, baka usagi." growled the eighteen year old.

"Would you both shut up!" complained the old panda as he took a long suck on his cigarette, then proceeded to panda claw Lavi.

"Itai…gomen Jiji."

"Come on lets go and welcome those two….Huh?" Bookman said sundenly as he stared out over the railing directly at Lenalee.

"What is it jiji?" questioned the bookman jr.

Bookman carefully looked at Lenalee, for some reason examining her. He then took out his recording notebook and scribbled something in it. The old man then turned and walked away from the two boys to greet Allen and Lenalee.

"Ugggh. Yu-chan. Do you know why Jiji freaked out all of a sudden?"

"Tch. Like I care."

The Mugen holder then tuned to walk away, not to greet his friends.

"…"

-

"Nii-sama could you please let go now!?" begged a squirming Lenalee as Komui still had refused to let go of her.

"NO! If I do how do I know you won't leave me again!?" the thirty year old man whined.

"Umm Komui-san, I think you've made your point that you're happy to see Lenalee." Allen said trying to get Komui to stop hugging his secret girlfriend.

Komui released his baby sister at hearing Allen's voice. A murderous aura soon surrounded him as he turned slowly to face the white haired boy.

"Allen Walker…" Komui demonically growled the beret man. Allen's face grew as white as his hair when Komui looked at him. The next thing he knew, he was held up by Komui by the coaler.

"YOU!? What have you done with my Lenalee over the past year?" demon Komui asked Allen as his teeth grew to fangs.

"N..Nani?" Allen asked; his head spinning at the sudden questions.

"What did you do to her? Kiss her? Cuddle with her?...TAKE HER

"INNOCENCE?!" he screamed as he pulled out his over large drill. Allen's pale face grew red with a blush knowing what he meant. This did not go unnoticed by Komui.

"YOU DID! DIDN'T YOU!?" The drill was turned on and began its decent towards Allen's flesh.

A green and black flash swept right between the two and kicked Komui away.

"Geez Nii-sama. Can't you for once not accuse anyone; of doing anything with me?" Lenalee with hands on her hips shouted to the overprotective brother.

"Bu…But Lenalee…he…you…blush….year."

"Listen Nii-sama. Me and Allen-kun, did nothing but our mission this entire year. Got it?" she told him, while secretly giving her lover a quick wink.

"Oh…Alright then. Welcome home Allen-kun!" Komui said with a change in his attitude as he went up and hugged Allen. Soon Miranda, Krory, Klaud, Johnny and Reever came out to the lobby after placing the girls in Allen's room. They all had to pretend of seeing the duo for the first time.

Yet no one at that time saw Timcapy fly up to a balcony similar to the one Lavi, Kanda and Bookman stood on before. Yet this time a man with a black trench coat like uniform stood here. Half hidden in the shadows he smoked a cigarette. Tim landed on his shoulder without a second thought.

"Good to see again Tim." the man said as he dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. "Now. Got anything good that I can use as blackmail?" The golden golem stayed silent, that is before it revealed its teeth in an evil fashion.

"Kukukuku. Thought so."  
Down in the depths of the building, Hevlaska the entity from another place awoke from a nap.

"Hmmm…I sense two new accommodators. But they feel so young."

-

 _Another 2 days later..._

-

Komui skipped merrily down the halls of the building towards his sister's room. He was going to wake her and to make sure she really was home.

"Lenalee, Lenalee, Lenalee." disturbingly sung the man with a sister complex as he closed in on his sister's room. To say he was still happy about his sister being home was understatement. And better yet the two had found at least five different innocence's.

"Lenalee? Are you awake yet? Big brother is here to wake you up?" the man asked as he opend the door. He looked in to see the bed were slept empty and already made.

"Nani? Where's my Lenalee?!" the Chinese man asked in a panic. He began running all over the place at such speed it made a dust cloud behind him. He went up and down calling her name everywhere he went. His insane marathon soon took him past the door to the room of Allen Walker.

As he was about to call out to her once more he heard something behind the wooden door of Allen's. Komui skidded to a halt and with supersonic speed pressed his ear to the door.

"…you sure are feisty today aren't you?" gasped the faint voice Lenalee.

 _'What's Lenalee doing in HIS room and who's feisty?'_ thought Komui as his ear seemed to grow.

"Man you really are enjoying it more than ever….hey no biting!" scolded Lenalee to who Komui believed to be Allen.

These two sentences were enough to have the former head of the Science department pull out his experimental Anti-Akuma Chainsaw. He kicked down the door as he started the weapon.

"ALLEN WALKER! RELEASE YOUR TEETH FROM MY SIST…." the madman began but stopped in mid-sentence.

Allen sat in a chair looking confused and a little in fear of Kmoui's sudden intrusion. Lenalee however sat on his bed but her shirt was unbuttoned and had two babies suckling at her breasts.

"…N…Nii-sama…"

"…L…Lenalee…Wh…what are those?" Komui asked with wide eyes, pointing to the twins. The commotion he had caused also attracted the attention of Lavi, Bookman, Kanda and the others.

"…Ummm…you…your twin nieces." she hesitantly.

Komui's mind instantly shut down right there and fell back onto the stone cold floor K.O'd. Lavi also heard what Lenalee had said and his jaw just dropped. Kanda tried not to look shocked but could not. Miranda, Krory and the others that helped hide the children sighed in defeat as the secret was out.

Meanwhile in the shadows, a man with bright red hair and a golden golem on his head merely grinned at the scene.

"Kukukuku, looks like you did learn more than just poker cheats from me boy." grinned the man as he walked away…

 **Read and Review, plz!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing the Twins

**Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, neither this story nor the Anime**

Chapter 2: Introducing the Twins 

Screams of pain erupted from behind the locked, sealed and bolted doors of Komui office. They were coupled along with sounds of various drills and saw like machines; Komui's maniacal laughter could also be sounded. Everyone within the headquarters save Kanda cringed at cries of Allen, all fearing for his life. All able bodied hands of the Science department were trying to pry or blast the doors open.

"For the love of God, Chief open this freaking door!" Reever shouted as he jammed a crowbar into a small crack in the double doors.

"Hold on Allen-san we're coming!" said Johnny as he slid down his blast mask and took a blow torch to the chains covering the entrance way. Meanwhile watching the entire scene was Lenalee holding her squirming twin babes. Her face was smeared in anxiety as she heard Allen's vocal vibrations of pain escalated; her daughters wailed almost as loud as their father; his were causing theirs to come into being.

"That's it." mumbled Lenalee as she trotted over to Reever. "Reever-san please take the girls for a second." Reever looked up at her and nodded and took the twins from Lenalee's motherly arms.

"Everyone back away! Lenalee's coming though!" shouted the Australian to his friends. They all scattered and ducked into any space they could in fear of Lenalee.

"Innocence invocate." Lenalee said and in a flash of bright light, the red bracelets that hung around her ankles had become a pair of black skin tight holy boots. Upon their heels were two crimson flower petal like wings that from their center spewed green flames. Lenalee floated above the ground for but a moment, taking in a deep breath and then exhaling; she flew farther into the air and after a quick  
somersault soared straight at the barricaded door with her right foot aimed straight at it.

The ensuing explosion was so bright and powerful that it not only temporarily blinded the people standing  
nearby but threw those with bad footing up against the hard marble that made up the walls of the order.

"Komui's so screwed…" mumbled one of the scientists to Reever who nodded in agreement. As if guided by those words Lenalee charged straight into the office of her elder sibling and guardian. Everything remained silent for a few good minutes after Lenalee's entrance into the smog filled room. Everyone moved closer to listen or see what was happening in the still place, but as everyone took one step a new scream split the sound barrier as well as a few people's ear drums. This ear piercing shriek was followed by a flash of white thrown out of the smoke and crashing right into the far wall of the chamber.

It was Komui and despite the pain of being thrown at mach 5 into a marble wall, it was fear etched into the slab of flesh that was his face not pain. And that fear was there for good reason, for following him was a very pissed looking Lenalee. With her eyes locked on her brother she spoke up, "Johnny, 65."

The otaku and ghost like creature stood at attention as she addressed them in a stern tone from her velvet voice.

"Yes ma'am!?" both responded; sweat dripping down their brows.

"Take Allen down to the kitchen, he'll be fine after he's eaten something. Reever take the girls down there with him." she ordered as she took a few more steps closer to the man who had brought harm to her love.

"H-Hai!" all three males said. The glasses wearing man and ghost ran into the chief's office and dragged a dazed Allen out. Then with Reever, the twins he held and the rest of the science staff bolted from the room. Soon down the hall everyone's sound receptors picked up the agonizing screams of the former torturer.

-

"OHHH THEY'RE JUST SO ADORIBLE!" squealed the Indian chef Jerry as he and the rest of the cafeteria watched as Allison and Eleezibeth dream in Allen's arms. Allen smile grew from ear to ear as everyone dotted on the sleeping babes. It had been half an hour since he had been rescued from the twins' insane uncle and his horrible instruments of evil.

Everyone who had not heard the news since Komui had found out about the twins did back flips when they saw the Earl's bane with two infants and said they were his and Chief's sister!

"Oh I hope they're going to be big eaters like you Allen-kun." smiled Jerry as the girls snuggled closer to their father's chest.

"Hahaha Jerry-san there's no need to worry about that." silently laughed Allen; "Me and Lenalee already know they're going to be big eaters."

"How?" spoke up a finder.

Allen's face quickly became enflamed with the question. It didn't take the ever growing audience to figure out why. The Finder retreated after realizing how stupid of a question he had just asked. It was a moment later that Jerry realized something, "Oh My! Allen-kun you have yet to tell us these adorable little ones' names!" he chimed.

"Really? Oh well this one here," the young father motioned to the white haired female infant that lay in his right arm; "This Allison-chan, she's the oldest by ten minutes." Everyone loved how the name was so closely related to his own name.

"Hehe Lenalee named her, but I named Eleezibeth-chan here." he nodded his head to the green haired younger twin. "It's the only name I could think of." Allen sweat dropped when he saw the stares from the group.

"Suuuuurreee." a great many people sarcastically said aloud. Allen merely rolled his eyes at their teasing.

He was continuously assaulted with questions for the next hour or two, until finally Lenalee came into the hall of feast and shooed everyone away.

"Arigatou Lenalee. Don't know how many more questions I could take. Plus I think they're talking was starting wake the girls." Allen said to his love. Lenalee simply smiled and sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek as she took Allison from him and cradled her in both arms.

"So…umm what happened with Komui?"

"Oh Nii-san will not threaten your life anymore, I carved that into his soul." she replied with her heartwarming smile. But Allen saw and felt the true nature behind the smile. It was her dark side emerging. It only appeared every so often and masked itself behind Lenalee's shining and glittering face; Allen knew and feared it well for it was more evil than his own dark side.

"What did you do?" Allen questioned in fear. Lenalee kept smiling which instilled more horror filled emotion into Allen as he now imagined where his future brother in law was at what and the amount of pain he must be in.

-

Reever and the other scientists had returned to the domain of Komui after Lenalee had entered the Cafeteria. They were afraid of what horrid demonic scene they were about to bear witness too. Slowly they approached the destroyed door frame of Komui's office were inside all was dark.

Reever was the first to enter, "C-Chief…? Y-You alive?"

From outside the gaping hole Johnny yelled in, "Reever…you see anything?"

"No…I need some light."

Johnny stepped inside and tried flipping the switch on to turn the lights on but they meerly fluttered dimly then died.

"Someone get a flash light!"

Seconds later 65 returned with illuminating stick and turned it on and what the scientists saw truly scarred them for all eternity.

"HOLY GOD!"

"HOW COULD SWEET LENALEE DO THIS!?"

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"SANCUTARY! SANCUTARY!"

More dramatic cries erupted from the throats of scientists as their eyes gained sight of what no eye should ever have seen.

-

"Can you believe it Yu-chan? Allen and Lena-Whoa! Watch the blade!" shouted Lavi as he dogged the Japanese man's sword of illusions.

"What have I said about calling me that?" growled Kanda with a death glare at the bookman jr.

"Hehehe gomen. Still can you honestly believe it? Allen and Lenalee, the parents of twins?"  
Kanda's gaze grew distant as he began to think about how the little Moyashi was now as Lavi said a parent along with the green haired beauty. "Yeah it is…"

"…Well I hope they name me as the kids' godfather." the rabbit grinned wickedly.

"No way in hell will we ever do that." came the voice of the young man they were speaking of. Both men turned around to see Allen and Lenalee walking towards them each carrying one of their daughters.

"Speak of the devil!" Lavi chimed as he ran over to them to get a better look of at the now awake twins. Yet as looked at the cuteness of the girls who stared at him with wide eyes, a question popped into his head of what Allen had just said. "Wait what do you mean no way in hell?

"As I said there's no way in hell we'd name you the Godfather of our kids." Allen repeated.

"AWWWW but why!?" moaned Lavi.

"Umm because you're you…" the cursed boy said so bluntly that Lavi feel into comedic depression, all the while Lenalee couldn't help but giggle. She then took note of Kanda just standing there watching the scene.

"Oh Kanda-kun come say hello to the girls!" the mother spoke out to the samurai. Instantly his eye began twitching, but because Lenalee was one of his closest friends he dared not refuse her. He reluctantly trotted over to view the children, and as soon as he arrived the twins looked up at the new man who had just approached them.

"Say hello Kanda-kun, to Allison-chan and Eleezibeth-chan." Lenalee said telling him the name of the infants.

"Tch you can't be serious…" he began before getting a stern stare from the emerald haired. Without another word he looked down and began to with unusal nervousness began to greet the little ones.

"…ugh...Hello…ummm Allison-chan…Eleezibeth-chan." all the time he had a tiny blush of embarrassment on his face. Allison and Eleezibeth just stared at him for a second until they began grinning at him, which shocked both Kanda and Allen, yet made Lenalee smile.

"I guess they like you Uncle Kanda." Lenalee said. Kanda's blush grew more as he was presented with this title.

"Hohoho what's this I hear? Kanda calling people by their real names and not a nickname, and he's blushing about being called an Uncle!? Is it possible that our dear Yu-chan is a sucker for little kids?" a newly revived Lavi observed. Kanda turned to the rabbit with flames embroiling his eyes.

"I do not you damn bookman!" war cried the wielder of Mugen.

"Kukukuku that blush says differently Yu-chan." continuously teased the orange haired man.

"I'LL KILL YOU BAKA USAGI!"

"You'll have to catch me first Yu-chan!" zipped the hammer user as he ran the marathon of life away from the now pissed second generation exorcist. Allen and Lenalee merely sweat dropped as the two raced off.

"Uggh…why did I choose him as an apprentice." sighed the elder history recorder as he walked up to the new parents.

"Ah Bookman!" they both said happily to see their old "old" friend again.

"Hehehe I came to see what the news was about some twins." explained the Panda.

"Well here they are." Allen presented holding Eleezibeth, while Lenalee did the same with Allison.

"Well I must say in all my years I've never seen a pair of infants more adorable than these twoooooHHH OW OW OW OW OW OW!" he began screaming as both girls grabbed his question mark shaped hair and tugged on it fiercely, laughing hysterically at the old man's reactions.

"Oh my no girls! Don't do that to Grandpa Bookman!" Lenalee cried out trying to pull her the younger of the twins away while Allem struggled with the elder.

"Ow ow ow not the hair not the hair! O…wait what do you mean Grandpa!?" Bookman said looking a little hurt as his age was brought into question by those who were usually kind to him.

-

Tyki Mykk sighed as he walked through the entrance way of the Cathedral; he had been stuck in America for the past month looking for some high ranking akuma. Alas his investigation was met with sour disappointment.

"Four bloody weeks over there only to find a dead end…It was easier when I commanded the freaking things." he mumbled to himself as he headed to his room to get some rest. However someone wanted to make sure they said hello before he could rest his head.

"TYKI!" vibrated yell of Road's cheer as she jumped from one of the upper balconies down onto the shoulders of her favorite "Uncle". Both crashed into the ground as the force of her drop was too great to stop.

"YEOW! Road! What the hell?" he inquired in pain as he tried to pull himself off the ground.

"We all missed you so much!" she chirped still perched on the gentlemen dressed man.

"Yeah yeah I know." commented the former Noah as he dusted himself off. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep for the next week."

"But you haven't said hello to Allen-kun yet!" she mentioned with a pout as she rest her upper body and head upon his cranium.

Tyki stopped in his tracks wide eyed, "He's back?"

"Yep! Got back two days ago with his little girlfriend." huffed the women in a girl's body.

"Well in that case sleeping can wait a tad longer. Let's go and say hello." he grinned.

As they walked down the hallway Tyki asked a last question, "Hey where's Lero? Isn't he with you?"

"Oh I sent him to get me some sweets."

"Of course you did…"

-

The two young exorcists with their children made their way quickly to the library in hopes of finding some peace and quiet. They had apologized to the Elderly Bookman so much that it went a little overboard. Despite his acceptance of the apologies and understood that the girls were only a month old, the old Panda was truly traumatized at the damage done to his precious hair.

"Is it wrong to laugh Allen-kun?"

"Huh?"

"I mean the way Bookman's hair turned out?" Lenalee said.

"Oh that…hehehe no!" responded Allen. Ironically Bookman's hair had been transformed from looking like a question mark to that of an exclamation. As the two trotted towards the place of literature they had no awareness of being followed by a man with flowing red hair and a flying golden golem.

Despite this and the happiness of the moment a dark thought came across Allen.

"Lenalee…what are we going to do…if central agency finds out about the girls?"

Lenalle and he stopped immediately and both had grim faces, never once had they thought about this till now and on a joyous day of all days. If ever the central group of the black order learned of children born between two exorcists they would have a bloody field day.

"We'll have to come up with something…maybe Nii-san could help us…" she said hopefully but filled with fear at the same time. Allen saw it a wanted to have it return to the happiness that they had just seconds before. So deciding to live in the happiness they had right now he leaned down on the year older women and kissed her full force.

Lenalee was shocked at how Allen could do this despite what he had just said. But in the end she gave into his tender lips.

 _'Hohohoho, so you were watching then eh? Never thought you'd use the Scandinavian tongue twister baka apprentice.'_ hought the watcher as he and his golden companion watched on.

The kiss broke soon after and Allen smiled down at Lenalee, "I'm sorry the thought crossed my mind and I had to speak it. But for now lets enjoy our time back and not dwell on these horrible thoughts. When the time comes we will do all we can to make sure the cental agency doesn't get their hands on the girls." he comforted her while holding Eleezibeth in one arm and stroked Lenalee's cheek with the other.

"Yes…your right Allen-kun…come there's a new book I'm dying to read." smiled the Chinese girl.

Once more they were on the path to the library, yet ironically as they did they passed the Ark Gate to the Asian branch chamber. And who should step out of said gate at that exact same moment? Yep; Director Bak-Chan and his assistant Wong. There reason for being there was quite clear; Bak heard Lenalee was back and wanted to see her.

"Come Wong we must see the lovely Lenalee!" Bak chimed merrily skipping out into the chamber. In simply seconds he gained sight of Lenalee walking past the chamber.

"LENALEE!" he screamed to her all before realizing that Allen walked beside her.

"Oh Bak-san!" the green haired smiled as she saw her old friend. Allen smiled and waved as well.

Bak was disappointed at Allen being there but waved Bak in politeness.

"Oh Lovely Lenalee! It's so wonderful to see you so well and bea…" his voice faded as he saw both exorcists carrying the children. "Ummm what are those?" he questioned in a shocked and frozen face that held his previous smile. He noticed the hair and eye colors of both girls and prayed that the similarities between them and their bearers was simply coincidence.

"Oh how rude of us, Bak-san, Wong-san these two lovely little girls are Allison-chan and Eleezibith-chan."

A hive popped up on Bak's cheek.

"There mine and Allen-kun's…"

Two more hives appeared on the face of the Asian branch director.

"Twin daughters." finished the eighteen year old girl with a loving grin.

Bak's face was consumed with Hives in less than five seconds and then he proceeded to fall back onto the ground while wailing, "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHH LENALEE'S PURITY STOLEN!"

"Well this certainly unexpected." came the voice of Tyki from behind the mother and father of Allison and Eleezibeth.

"Tyki!" both shouted in happiness totally ignoring the suffering blonde haired Asian behind them

"Yep your favorite former Noah is back. And what's this I hear about you having kids shonen?" he inquired directly at the white haired seventeen year old.

"Hehehe yeah me and Lenalee have twin girls." nervously replied Allen while scratching the back of his head.

Road appeared out from behind Tyki, "Are you serious Allen-kun!?"

"Hehehe yeah Road."

"Got a problem with it?" growled Lenalee. Sparks erupted between the two girls as their eyes met.

"Calm down you two." pleaded the mediator Tyki.

"But Tyki she stole my Allen-kun!"

"He's mine!" scorned Lenalee ready to murder her new ally. Lenalee handed Allison to Allen as she prepared to fight for her fight to for her right to claim as Allen as hers and hers alone. But it was this time the Red haired man stepped from the shadows.

"Unfortunately my dear he technically isn't yours just yet." came words from his mouth. As his voice was carried across the air Allen shook in despair, it seemed this trait was passed on as even the girls trembled at the voice.

"Oh no…Master?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm…is that how you greet your loving master?" Marian Cross asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Ugggh…"

"Tch don't worry I'm not gonna hit or punish you this time." he said calming Allen.

"Umm why?" inquired Walker.

"Well by what Tim showed me. How could I when I'm so proud of you!" smiled the man with phantom of the opera like mask.

"NANI!? What did Tim show you!?"

"Oh just how the twins were conceived. Kukukukuku, I must say you did some good work that night, all those techniques you used! The uzumkai, the Turkish twist, The Mandarin jolt and best of all ..."

"Enough I don't want you corrupting my daughters like you did to me you demon!

"Wha...how dare you I should...kukukuku forget what I said about not punishing you. Tim, go show Komui that film you showed me."

Allen's tiny friend perched on Cross's shoulder simply stared at him for a moment before grinning evily and flying off towards Komui's lair, yet not knowing what awaited him there.

"TIM!" war cried Allen as he handed the twin over to Tyki and chased after mischievous golem. Despite what Lenalee told him about how she handled Komui, he knew there was no way she could protect him should Komui ever see such a video.

At the same time Lenalee trotted over to Cross, "What do you mean that Allen-kun isn't mine; Cross-gensui?"

"Well although you bore his children you both have yet to be truly united…"

"Huh?" her and Road said a little confused.

"Think bells, a gown, flowers, doves and one hell of a sex night." the liqueur lover said wickedly.

"Wait you mean!" she stuttered in knowing what he meant.

"Bingo! You two need to tie the knot, get hitched a.k.a get married. That's the only way you can really claim him." Allen's master said producing two golden rings from his pocket…

 **Poor Komui….But, he deserved it anyway. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Order Wedding

**Finally, this is where Allen and Lenalee's wedding's taken place. It's a little hilarious. Sadly, this is the last chapter…*sigh*I wish she or he'd write more story. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, neither the story nor the anime.**

Chapter 3: A Black Order Wedding

It was quiet, peaceful snowy December day outside the cathedral that made up Black Order's European branch HQ. Inside however it was a much different atmosphere. People from the Asian and European branch were running around making final preparations for the glorious ceremony that was to take place that day. It was the day of Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee's wedding. Everywhere someone was doing something to make the wedding as glorious as it could be, Jerry was in charge of catering and running the cooking staff raged. Miranda, Klaud and Road were getting the other bride's maids ready while Kanda, Lavi and Tyki prepared themselves as they were Allen's Best men. Krory was finishing the touches on the chapel, Timothy prepared for his shining moment as the ring bearer. Cross was actually keeping his job a secret as he wanted it to be a surprise for the rest of the order, which usually meant something interesting was going to happen.

-

"Oh can you believe it Miranda? Today's the day!" asked an excited Lenalee as the Germen women and Klaud finished the last minute adjustments to Twins mother's wedding dress, while Road sat close by playing with the twins with timcapy flying overhead.

"I know I'm so happy for you two!" Miranda replied with great smile.

"Who isn't? It's not every day there's a wedding going on in The Black Order." Klaud interjected.

The three other women nodded in agreement. The babies having no idea what was going on, simply giggled and continued to crawl on Road's lap. The conversation soon went into how beautiful Lenalee's gown looked.

"Seriously Miranda you've outdone yourself. Even I've never seen a dress as beautiful as this." the blond haired general complimented.

"She's right," Lenalee agreed as she looked in the mirror; the dress in itself was incredible. Miranda worked her fingers to the bone making it from the moment she had heard Allen had proposed to the green haired girl. The dress was made of white Italian silk, and was in the style of a female Chinese sleeveless dress. The gloves she wore were indeed masterpiece, Miranda had sewn them to make it appear as if thousands of tiny little crosses made the hand covers. The veil was in the same style as well and was attached to a small but beautiful tiara that had three sapphires embedded into it. It was a dress worthy of a queen.

"Ar-are you sure Lenalee?" Miranda stuttered unsure if her friends were just saying those nice words just for her.

"Miranda it's truly that great, it's a dress I think that rivals the great Queens of old." Lenalee proclaimed.

Road added her own comment as well at the sight of the dress, "Even I have to admit it looks amazing. Much better than that doll outfit I dressed you in the first time we met tihi."

Miranda couldn't take the praise anymore and broke down in tears of happiness,  
Lenalee smiled and hugged her. After a little bit they separated with Miranda once more smiling and her tears dry.

"Miranda you need to have more confidence in yourself and the work you do, for you can do some amazing things." Klaud said after the two women had risen.

"Thank you Klaud-gensui, Lenalee." Miranda gleamed.

"You know Miranda I'll have to return the favor for this wedding dress one day."

"Oh no Lenalee you don't have to I…"

"I think I'm going to try and make your dress for when you and Krory finally start accepting your feeling for each other." Lenalee jested. Road snickered while Klaud let out a tiny "hihi." Miranda on the other hand was blushing as so hard that red hot chili pepper would say, "Wow". Apparently Lenalee hit a little target on Mirnada's heart.

 _'Krory…and me…have a wedding?_ ' the thought clouded Miranda's mind until she fainted from the fantasy she was having.

As the three women and two little girls looked down on the unconscious reverser of time the only one to say anything was Road.

"Well should have seen that coming." She said it so plainly that the neither Lenalee nor Klaud could argue.

-

At the same time in the Science department area of the HQ Reever and his fellow co workers though dressed for the wedding were struggling with a certain task they had themselves dotted upon themselves.

"R-Reever h-help me!" choked Johnny as a pair of legs had flung themselves around his neck and squeezed.

"Damn it! Who forgot to strap down the legs! Baggh! Never mind just get them down!" ordered the section leader as hand reached up and grabbed his tie and tried to strangle him as well.

"This is impossible! It won't stop resisting!" shouted 65 as he tried to pry the legs off Johnny.

"We need Winters-gensui's help! He's got the strength to stop this beast!" cried Rob as he struggled to strap down the left arm of this monster they were fighting.

"Are you crazy?! He'll only make things worse!" objected Jiji.

But alas Rob's cry had been heard by the insane General who at the exact moment crashed through the roof above, " Mwahahaha! Someone call me?" the former death row inmate questioned as he landed. Despite wearing a tuxedo (that was being torn by the man's insane build) the battle lover was as intimidating as ever, but mostly because he was still wearing his mask.

Half the people still fighting with the beast they circled just glared at Rob who could now only sweat drop. Sighing Reever spoke up, "Winters-gensui could you help us restrai….blllleegghhh!" The hand had reached up again and this time not using the tie it went for Reever's neck.

"Stop it! Someone get a sedative!" cried a scientist as the insanity of the task grew as Reever was strangled and Winters joined in restraining the "creature".

"A sedative, are you stupid!? What we need is an Elephant tranquilizer!" came another shout as the task of the science department continued.

-  
Meanwhile two pairs of legs stepped out of the ark gate…the one that led to the Central agency.

"Ne Allen how does it feel to know that within the next hour or so you are going to have the beautiful Lenalee as your wife?" Lavi asked the still preparing Allen through the lens of his video camera.

"It feels like I'm in a wonderful dream and if I am I seriously don't wish to wake up." was the snow white haired boy's response with a great smile. To Allen it honestly did feel like a dream to him, the past year in fact seemed like a dream!

Here he was a week before his birthday getting married to the love of his life, the love who near of a year ago he had slept with in a tavern in Romania and then nine months after gave birth to his twin daughters thus giving him a true family of his own, even though the Order was his family as well. Still the feeling was almost unreal.

"Oi…Oi! Allen! Earth to Allen!" Lavi shouted at the Earl's bane as he thought about the events that led him to the day. Allen shook his head as Lavi's words finally reached him.

"Oh huh? What is it Lavi?" Allen responded.

"Ok…I was asking if you remembered how Cross-gensui finally got you to propose to Lenalee?" laughed the rabbit.

Allen just glared then smiled as he nodded.

"It was one of the more interesting days around here wasn't it?" Tyki spoke adding his own voice to the conversation. Kanda just sat in a chair holding Mugen and not really caring.

"Hehehe it was indeed." Allen agreed with one of his best men. Soon he began to think back to that wonderful but interesting day…

 _-  
Flashback-2 months ago  
-_

Allen was walking around the Cathedral looking for his beautiful lover and their children, he had just returned from a week long mission and couldn't wait to see them. The lovely October air blew past as he walked by the little courtyard that led to the forest behind the cathedral. It was there he heard the laughter of his near month old daughters. He turned to see them with their mother sitting on the stone bench while Miranda and Road entertained the very young ones with silly antics.

Just as he was about to announce his return to his loved one a gloved hand covered his mouth and quickly took him into a dark corridor. After a bit of struggling he was finally released and turned upon the one who took him away.

"Alright who the hell do you…oh it's you…" Allen said dryly as he gained sight of the bright red haired Cross Marian.

"Yeah it's me, baka apprentice." Cross said while lighting a cigarette.

Allen deciding not to waste anymore time away from the bearer of his children and the children themselves began walking away, "Well good to see you master, good bye."

Cross being Cross would never let Allen walk away from just that and round house kicked Allen straight in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" shouted the now comically pissed clown.

"Me? I was just trying to talk to you politely but you were being rude and walked away without letting me ask my question." the former wielder of Judgment claimed trying to sound innocent.

"Well then ask your damn question." Allen growled with the same expression he had when Mana teased him when they first met.

Cross took a long drag on his cigarette before he spoke again, "I'm curious my baka apprentice. You claim you're a gentleman who loves his children and the lovely lady who gave birth to them right? But if this is true…then why have you yet to ask said women to be your wife?"

Allen's eyes widened at the truth Cross had just made. He had never truly vowed himself to either Lenalee or their children and now he was kicking himself in the mind for it.

"Now my foolish little apprentice what will you do?"

"I'll…" before Allen could even try to continue his sentence Cross again clamped his hand over Walker's mouth.

"I tell you what you're going to do! You're going to go out to her pull out this ring I was nice enough to get you, present it to that green haired chick and ask her to make you eternally happy and blah blah blah. Do it in the next 30 seconds or so help me I'm showing the night the twins were conceived to everyone in the whole bloody ORDER!"

Lavi and some finders just so happened to be passing by the hallway at the moment Cross threatened Allen. Now Lavi being Lavi could not let a chance like this to be passed up, for weeks he tried to get Tim to show him the vid, but the Golem refused. But now here was Cross offering it to the world on a silver platter all he had to do was stall Allen for thirty seconds. The finders thinking the same thing all grinned as wickedly as the Earl; including the eye patch wearer.

Allen not bothering to argue with his master as he knew it would be pointless began running down the corridor back to the courtyard where Lenalee was. He could hear Cross walking behind him and counting down slowly. Allen quickly saw the light of the courtyard and was about to make it when suddenly a human wall appeared right in front of him.

"Oh Allen! Welcome home!" grinned Lavi, desperation for the recording written all over his face.

"Hehe thanks Lavi, good to see you too, but can you and your friends move please I gotta go ask Lenalee something." politely begged Allen.

"Twenty five…..Twenty Four….." came Cross's voice steadily coming up the corridor.

"Crap! Lavi sorry but you have to move!"

"Hehehe what's your rush Allen?" Lavi smiled locking arms with the finders. Quickly it dawned on Allen that Lavi had heard Cross.

"Oh hell no Lavi!" gasped the destroyer of time feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Gomen Allen, but by Cross's standards that film of Lenalee and you is legendary. So…everyone here and I want to see it!" huffed bookman junior.

"Twenty…..Nineteen….."

"Screw it! Cross grave!" activating his innocence Allen attacked the wall that barricaded him from his goal. As the Rabbit and finders were launched into the air Allen charged forward into the courtyard.

"Stop him!" screamed the air born Lavi to the falling finders. As each landed they pulled themselves up and began the short chase after the white haired boy.

In the small courtyard the twins were now whimpering a little by the load noises their father had made, Lenalee, Road and Miranda were simply confused as to what was going on. However Lenalee's face brightened when she saw Allen running towards her; Miranda and Road how ever looked past Allen and saw the small army of Black Order lackeys led by the red head charging towards the parasite user.

"Allen! Welcom…" before Lenalee could complete her greeting Allen slid down in front of her on one knee holding the ring Cross had given him. Lenalee's eyes grew to astronomical size when she saw the little sparkling diamond a top the golden band.

"Allen is this…what I think it is?" Lenalee stuttered through tears.  
Allen nodded, "Lenalee Lee before anything else happens will you do me the highest honor besides already bearing my children but will you now be my wife?"

Not a millisecond after he was tackled by the group that tried to prevent him from the question he had just asked.

"Damn you Allen! We were so close!" whined Lavi while comically strangling Allen. The finders on top of the two of them simply cried at missing their chance to watch the video. Cross meanwhile simply chuckled to himself as he looked at his pocket watch.

 _'ha…only one second left. You're lucky baka apprentice.'_

It was only after Lenalee had pried and kicked Lavi and the group of finders off her beloved Allen that she responded to Allen's sudden proposal with a long and lovely kiss and simple yes afterward.

 _-  
End Flashback  
-_

"Yeah but then remembered what Komui did after he had heard you had proposed?" Lavi snickered once more.

Everyone else merely had a chill run down their spine at the memory of an army of Kouromins overrunning the HQ. Only to be destroyed by Lenalee; who once more taught her elder brother the simple lesson in what happens when Komui threatens HER Allen.

A knock on the door dragged everyone from their thoughts. Wondering who it was Tyki answered the door and to everyone's not only shock but fear standing in the door way was the Hitler mustached Chief Inspector Malcolm Lvellie followed by Howard Link.

"Good day gentlemen." Malcolm smiled with his usual face.

Everyone in the room was sweating a little at the sudden arrival of the central agency agent. Letting himself in Levellie looked around until his eyes finally settled on the tuxedo dressed Allen. Trotting over to the Groom the tension the air thickened. The three exorcists and former Noah having no idea why they Malcolm and Link were there if the wedding had been so closely kept under wraps including the fact that Allen and Lenalee had twins.

"Well aren't you looking fine today Mr. Walker." the Chief Inspector said in calm and collected voice.

Allen gulped, "Th-thank you sir."

"Hmph. You're all probably wondering why I am here, no?" he questioned to the paranoid faces; all simply nodded. Chuckling he continued, "Well I am here not on Central's buissness but on my own. Word has come to me that there is a wedding taking place today; a wedding between two of our top Exorcists. You Mr. Walker and Ms. Lee."

Allen's hands shook as he was about to activate his innocence to keep the secret from reaching the ears of the Central Agency be it if Malcolm was here of there will or not; For there was a law made by C.A that forbid exorcists from ever marrying within the order. Any caught doing so would be thrown out of the order and have their innocence stripped from them, including those with parasite type.

Every now and then there were rumors of secret weddings being held in the order but none were made sure to never reach the ears of The Higher Ups. But now one of their top agents was here.

"Well if that is the case …" started Malcolm once more, this time reaching behind him. Allen readied himself as did the other four. But what happened next no one expected except for the Central Agency man himself and Link.  
A present wrapped in bright red and tied with a light blue ribbon appeared in Malcolm's hand.

"Please accept this as a wedding gift from Link and myself." the typically cruel man said in a cheery disposition and Link smiling in the background. The Groom and his three best men fell to the ground with their legs in the air twitching.

Quickly regaining his composure Allen steadied himself and looked at the boxed gift in the brown haired man's hands.

"Relax we're only here to give this to you and to watch wed ."

"…I don't understand…the law…" began Allen.

"Has been rescinded, the New Pope has decided change in Order was in great need. And as such he has done away with several of the old laws. In other words exorcists are now free to marry within the order as well as to have children without fear of them being taken by Central Agency. In other words you no longer  
need to hide those twins of yours."

"H-how?" sputtered a wide eyed Allen as Lvellie and Link began to walk out of the room.

"Hehehe I have my sources." grinned the man who no one could read as he stepped out.

-

Everyone sat in the pews in front of the alter all a giggle as the time for the ceremony began. Bak and Lou Fa were in tears as they sat in the front right row, Bookman, Jiji, Rob, Cash and 65 (all rag tag and exhausted) were all clearly annoyed by this. On the left side's front row sat Jerry his cooking staff, Krorey, Emilia, Malcolm, Link, Tiedoll and Winters. The twins were actually being held by Emilia and Cross still had yet to be seen. Allen stood on the left side of the platform with his three best friends behind him along with Timothy who held the rings on a pillow and Timcapy perched on his shoulder smiling. Across from them were Road, Miranda and Klaud smiling brightly. Allen however was shaking nervously still not believing that he was here and soon, very soon he would be married.

Just then Noise Marie who had been assigned to the Pipe organ began to play, "Here comes the bride". The doors at the far end of the aisle that led to the alter platform opened up. Into view stepped the wedding dressed Lenalee, Allen instantly turned bright red at the sight of his gorgeous bride. Not only was her dress stunning but her face and hair had been made perfect. Her shoulder length hair had been made wavy and purple lipstick covered the velvet like lips and in her hands she held a bouquet of violets and roses; truly a sight to behold.

Next to her was something not so majestic, tired and ragged Reever and Johnny rolled in a man strapped to a wheel chair. Not only was this man restricted by the straps that held him to the chair on wheels but he was also restrained by a straight jacket and on his face covering the lower have was a mask similar to that of Hannibal Lector's. It was Komui and if not for the staps, straight jacket and mask he would have been a crazed and screaming demon out for Allen's blood. The Science department foreseeing this had taken the precautions to make sure Komui would be no threat to the wedding and had sealed him the movable chair as such.

Lenalee placed her hand on Komui's shoulder so he could "Escort" her down the aisle. As she walked down the bouquet in her hands everyone could not help but gossip about how amazing she looked. Lenalee looked down at her imprisoned and raving brother and gave him a wide smile. Seeing this he could not help but admit inside that she looked absolutely beautiful all the while letting waterfalls of tears stream from his eyes. It was when they finally reached the alter that Lenalee removed her arm from her brother's shoulder as "he", technically Reever, gave her away and took their seats next to their friends.

Lenalee took her position in front of her bridesmaids and next to Allen. Yet as they turned to the alter there was no preist to be seen, until they heard a door creak open to the right and saw Marrion Cross walk in holding a vow book.

"No way…" Allen said mouth agape while Lenalee sweat dropped. Cross walked up to the alter and opened the vow book on it, winking at Allen he began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved and People who are just here and I really don't give a crap; we are gathered on this damn freaking cold day to join my idiot apprentice Allen Walker and the lovely Lenalee Lee in holy and sex filled matrimony." Cross preached.

Allen and Lenalee blushed madly at the last part and the former wanted so badly to beat the red haired man to God forsaken pulp. Yet the ceremony continued with Cross putting his own perverted words in a lot of times. Soon they finally made it to the exchanging of rings and vows.

"Alright brat bring up the rings." Cross motioned to the young Timothy, who gladly presented the rings to Allen and Lenalee. Each took the others ring and then took each other's left hand and slipped te ring on to the others left ring finger.

"Okay you can now exchange your vows and promises blah blah blah…"

Allen just glared at his master before returning to face Lenalee to recite his vows of love and commitment to her. Having memorized said vows, he instantly began, "Lenalee, over two years ago I came to the Black Order to find a purpose in life and hoping to help save the world from evil of the Millennium Earl. Yet as I entered this great organization I never dreamt I would meet someone as magnificent as you. You who were one the first people to welcome me into this great glorious place I call home. You who have always been there for me when I was down and it was you who saved me from the darkness that festered within my own heart. Lenalee Lee you have given to me more gifts and love than anyone else since Mana left this world. You sacrificed much for me, you gave me a home, gave me a family, Now it is my turn to give to you. Lenalee I give you my Heart, my Body, my Soul and all the love I can carry to you. Lenalee I swear upon this alter I will love, care and protect you and our children onto the ending of the world and beyond. For you Lealee Lee, you and our daughters are the ones I love most in this world."  
To say Lenalee was emotionally overwhelmed was a major understatement. Tears ran in rivers out of the corners of her eyes and down her veiled face. She wasn't the only one, every women in the audience and on the platform was heart struck by Allen's declaration of love and were now more jealous than ever of Lenalee's wedding to the poetic gentlemen-exorcist.

It was a bit before Lenalee could close the floodgates to her eyes and speak her memorized vows to her lover, "Allen when I first met you, you looked like cute young man who had been lost for a long time and had now found a path. Over time my feelings for you began to grow and you became a bigger piece in the puzzle that is the world to me. Soon you rivaled the piece that is my brother and I knew that my feelings of friendship for you began to turn into feelings of love for you. I was never sure if you loved me back even when you had left for a time and told me you loved me I was still unsure. But it was that morning after that interesting night of ours near a year ago that when you told me you loved me again. All doubt was erased from my mind. Then you blessed me with the gift of giving life to two beautiful twin girls nine months later. Two daughters that were created through our love. Allen you have given me as much as I have given to you, you've given me love, hope and a small family of our own. So now I too offer you all my love, my Body, my Heart and my Soul! Allen you and our daughters have made me the happiest I could ever be, so now I swear myself to you and to our children."

Allen smiled, filled with joy and pride at this woman who would be his wife, her way with words simply magical. The audience could not help but let out a large, "Awwww."

"Yeah yeah alright enough with the lovey dovey stuff! Allen! Do you take Lenalee, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her and protect her, for better or for worse. Through sicker and…AGH! You know the rest! Do you?" questioned Cross.

"I do." Allen said with his grey eyes piercing into Lenalee's from beneath her veil.

Cross rolled his visable eye at this. "Alright you, Lenalee same thing. Do you take this idiotic fool to be your husband?"

With a smile that seemed to have been carved by the angels above, Lenalee replied, "I do."

Deciding to skip the anyone object part knowing Komui would try to rip his way put of his restraints Cross finished with, "Hehehehehe alright then, by the power vested in me by my authority as General I know pronounce you…man and wife. Well go on you white haired idiot kiss your women!"

Allen didn't need to be told twice, with both hands he pulled the veil up and over Lenalee's head and kissed her full on the mouth, her hands cupping his face as they consummated their marriage. All around cheers of approval sounded all around, even the twins having no idea what was going clapped and giggled. All Komui could do now was watch and cry as his beloved and dear sister kissed and now forever married.

The kiss of the two lovers deepened as a new wave of passion hit them as well as the fact that the two were finally married…

 _ **The End…**_

 **There! This is sadly the last chapter and it was hilarious. Geeze, Cross really likes to mess up with Allen. Review, plz!**


End file.
